Major Quinton Steele
Major Quinton Steele, is a Monster Fighter as well as an experienced, well known hunter. Major first met Dr. Rodney when he was searching for a new hunting challenge. Which turned out to be The Werewolf. Biography Major Quinton Steele is an old-fashioned hunter who has an eye for exotic prey, such as the Werewolf. He first met Rodney when he was searching for a new hunting challenge. He joined Rodney's team and aided him to stop the monsters and their master from fulfilling their plan. Physical Appearance Major Quinton Steele wears tan pants which is fashioned with a holster, some teeth on a ring, and a belt on the hip. Major's tan colored vest possesses many pockets, as well as an ammo belt and a scrap of parchment. Major has a white mustache on his face and reaches his ears and wears a green robotic eye, as his left eye. He also wears a white pith helmet. Major owns a rifle called the "Blunderbluss". On the back of his head, there is a small print, some neck baggage, which is colored in a flame, yellowish orange shade. Personality Major's hobbies include target practice, weapon polishing and going to the zoo. He collects rare and valuable weapons and takes pride in them. Major is up for challenges but doesn't rush them as he prefers them to take it slow. He's incredible patient as he can hunt down preys for long periods of time and still succeed. He can become disappointed if there's no challenge for him as he doesn't like to do nothing. Therefore, in such cases he will partake himself in one of his hobbies to keep himself busy. Until a new challenge arises. Major is always checking his surroundings and is very observant. He never lets his guard down, no matter how peaceful and quiet the area is. Because of this, he's never satisfied when the job is apparently done. He only considers it done when he gets home to rest. Despite his old age, Major has shown to keep up his younger teammates Ann Lee and Frank Rock. He has also shown to hold his own and come out victorious against his supernatural enemies, albeit with some help from his teammates. Abilities Master Hunting Intuition: Major possesses extraordinary talent, instinct as well as experience in/for hunting living creatures/beings. He can track all living beings such as humans and animals under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of his prey and exploit them and finally kill, cripple or capture his prey. He also has vast hunting experience, knowing many special hunting methods and animal specific habits. Rodney described him as the greatest hunter in history, calling him a legend. Expert Tracking: Due to his hunting skills, Major is an expert in tracking others down easily via various means, ranging from scents to footprints. He can follow tracks that are days or even weeks old successfully. He also developed techniques to track and hunt certain individuals and animals without their notice. Expert Marksmanship: Major's human sense for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. He only needs to aim for an instant before he can precisely hit a target with his sniper. He can also hit objects from afar and close by with extreme accuracy, making every bullet hit his target to great effect. Even with regular pistols, his aim is still incredible accurate and is on par with Rodney's marksmanship. Master Snipermanship: Major possesses the skills of a master in wielding his sniper rifle. He can hit targets from very long distances easily with his sniper. He can hit specific points on his target, crumbling and weakening them so he can easily capture them alive. Using a variety of special bullets and casings, he can cripple almost any living being either human or animal so he can capture them alive. Skill in Hand-to-Hand Combat: Major is also decently skilled in hand-to-hand combat techniques such as throws and takedowns with solid uppercuts and punches, but is not classically trained. He can use his sniper and other various weapons in melee combat to defend himself in physical confrontations if necessary and to use them to induce blunt-force trauma. He prefers long ranged combat as his age has hindered him to engage in physical confrontations. Weapon Proficiency: Like Rodney Doc, Major is able to understand and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master such as knives, swords and axes. Although he prefers to use his sniper and pistols, he can use various melee weapons as well in combat situations. Due to his hunting experience he's skilled with ranged weaponry and has a remarkable skill with rifles and blow darts. High-Level Intellect: Major is highly intelligent, albeit not quite on par with Rodney, and possess knowledge on various subjects that are helpful for his hunting jobs. He possess knowledge on subjects like zoology, biology, ethology, ecology as well as engineering. He is very familiar with medicine and exotic poisons, drugs, plants, tranquilizers and their effect on both animal and human anatomy. He has amassed a great knowledge about animal biology and has moderate knowledge about human anatomy as well. Skilled Strategist: Major has a brilliant tactical mind and often deploys elaborate traps to surprise his foes. Major's observatory skills are top-notch and he can patiently wait for hours just to find the perfect moment to strike. He's able to think several steps ahead and is also a skilled planner and organizer. Telescopic Eye: Due to his "Telescopic Eye", Major is capable of zooming his vision in on things, allowing him to see distant objects in magnified scale. He can also see things from long distances and locate weaker points easier. This skill is often used for his hunting skills. Equipment Major owns a special rifle called the "Blunderbluss". Trivia *Major's name is a pun on "flint and steel". *Like Rodney Doc is a master in sword fighting, Major is a master in long ranged fighting. Especially with his sniper rifle. *It's unknown as to why Major has a telescopic eye, either due to having lost his eye or it aids him in his hunting. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Monster Fighters